


Battle Scars and Bumps

by fauxcorona



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauxcorona/pseuds/fauxcorona
Summary: The day you break the news about your pregnancy to your husband, Galahad.





	Battle Scars and Bumps

**Author's Note:**

> Told you, I'm back with a Harry Hart/Reader story! This one explores how a pair of secret agents find out about pregnancy ;) Enjoy!

“I am terribly sorry, love.” Harry said to you through your special communication device, the Kingsman glasses.

You sighed, knowing that it would be highly unlikely for both of you to celebrate your first anniversary together.

“It’s fine, Harry. Mission comes first.” you replied, sounding rather more understanding than upset. As a fellow agent, you knew exactly that life at Kingsman was never about regular and predictable working hours.

Yes, it was a shame that Harry wouldn’t be home for your anniversary, but you were more worried by the fact that he was going to work overtime.

Extended mission means prolonged risks and chances of getting killed. Although you trusted and supported him since you knew that he was an undoubtedly skillful and resourceful agent, you just couldn’t help feeling the slightest bit of anxiety when he was in the field for a long time, especially when the mission that he was assigned to was a dangerous, high-risk one.

“Be safe, Harry Hart.” you said for one last time, before you hung up the call.

You contemplated for a moment about the uncertainty ahead of you; it was uncertain when Harry will call you again, and it was uncertain when Harry will return home. It had been months since he left, but no matter how much you missed him, you knew you just can’t call him anytime or show up in front of him during his mission, if you don’t want to run the risk of blowing his cover and getting any or both of you killed.

Only Harry knows best when the situation was safe enough for him to make a phone call to you, and the same thing goes to you when it was your turn to work in the field.  

You sighed, deciding to think and arrange some plans about how you would welcome him home once he return rather than overthink about his absence. Your face quickly lit up once you came up with some ideas in your head, you finally had some moment of relief just to think about the day he returns to your postponed anniversary celebration, but some things still didn’t feel quite right.

Your stomach churned… literally. You thought it was just the last bit of anxiety that remained, but seconds later it felt like something was crawling up your throat, making you queasy. You managed to hold on, swallowing the pressure that just went up your throat and for a second you felt relieved, only to realize that a wave of dizziness was starting to wash over you.

You got up from your chair, just in time someone came and knocked on your door. Slamming the door open, you exited your room without a word, leaving Lancelot stood there watching you in confusion.

You threw up just as you reached the toilet, taking out the entire load in your stomach. After you felt like you’ve finished, the dizziness somehow began to fade a little, so you managed to get up and make your way out of the bathroom.

“You alright?” Lancelot stood by the door frame, handing you a glass of water the moment you went out. “Thanks, James. I’m fine now,” you replied, taking a sip from the glass, then you realized that you were wrong.

The nausea returned, causing another pressure in your throat again. You turned your heel, entering the bathroom again, and there came another projectile vomit. This time there was no longer load from your stomach left to throw up, you just vomited air but the queasiness didn’t seem to go away with it.

“My God, Y/N, you need to rest,” James stood behind you, caressing your back and offering you the glass again. You accepted the glass and took another sip, then you just sat by the toilet, thinking. You were completely silent as you tried to steady your breathing and figure out the cause of your nausea.

No, you ate well earlier that day. The regular breakfast, and nothing else. No, you didn’t do anything that makes your head spin that day, since you weren’t out for field work and only did some paperwork at the HQ.

“Holy crap,” you mumbled, realizing there was another system that runs in your body that might linked to this.

You hadn’t had your period for two months, and you were aware that you began putting on weight despite regular physical training and diet.

“Come on, let’s head to the sickbay.” James suggested, offering his hand and helped you to get up.

“No, I’m not going to the sickbay,” you replied as you began to exit the bathroom with careful steps.

“Don’t be insane, Y/N you’re whiter than white,” he quickly followed and cautiously walked beside you, hands in readied position near your body, just in case.

“Yes, that’s why I’m heading to the hospital.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m not sure obstetric is included in Merlin’s medical skill set,”      

James came to a halt, his mouth dropping open. You slowed down your steps and turned around, suddenly curious to see his reaction. He truly ran out of words, but within seconds, the confusion on his face was replaced with a knowing smile.

“ _Oh,_ ” he nodded, then his grin went wider as he found you smiling back at him, confirming his guess.

“No way!” his grin turned to chuckles, as he ran towards you to catch up with your steps. “Can I be Godfather?”

“Pump the brakes, Lancelot! We’re not sure yet,” you rolled your eyes and chuckled, delighted to see how excited your friend was to be the first to know about your possible pregnancy.

“I’ll just take a cab,”

“Not without me, Mrs. Hart.”

 

* * *

 

“Oh Christ!” Harry flinched in pain, accidentally nudging the scar on his face as he tried to shave. He sighed, proceeding to work with the razor with extra care.

Dressing up sharply had been habitual to him, but that day was his homecoming. Harry hadn’t told you he was returning, and as a part of the surprise, he had booked a fine dining restaurant to celebrate your postponed anniversary dinner.

Thus, he intended to appear perfect, especially when it’s been two months since he last contacted you—but he was annoyed by the mess all across his face. Scars and stitches everywhere, and what’s worse was the quite huge bump at the corner of his left eye.

Once finished, he made his way to the Kingsman Manor, taking the hyperloop from the tailor shop. Merlin greeted him as soon as he arrived, delighted to see his friend returning after so long and impressed at how dashingly dressed he was.

“Looking good, Galahad.” Merlin complimented him as he peered him upward from the toe, but his expression fell a bit as he observed Harry’s face.

“Good to see you again, Merlin.” Harry replied casually.

“Your wife is at the shooting range,” Merlin informed, knowing all too well about Harry’s priorities. Harry thanked him and went straight to exit the tech room, but before he could reach the door, James entered the room and held the door opened for him.

“Evening, Lancelot.”

“Welcome back, Sir.” James replied, watching Harry walked past him, holding a grin like a child trying to hold the urge to spill out a big secret.

“And congratulations!” James added, couldn’t help but dropping a hint. Harry turned his heel, about to thank James but he found the compliment delivered rather oddly once he saw James grinning ear to ear. Harry furrowed his eyebrows, confusion only raised higher once he saw Merlin shooting him with a similar expression.

“Thank you,” he finally said after a short pause, thinking they might be just congratulating him on the successful mission. He turned around, continuing his steps to the shooting range.

Once he made it to the range, he found you being so tied up to your training with your back facing him, unaware of his approaching footsteps since sounds of gunshots filled the air around you. You were shooting with moving targets, totally down to set up the difficulty level into high so the targets moved in rapid acceleration, because it challenged your focus and you needed to keep yourself focused since pregnancy had limited you from physically-draining field work.

A nudge from the back startled you to death, and soon you realized there was a pair of arms, crawling to your front then rested just below your breasts. You already knew so well to whom they belonged, and the familiar sharp scent of musky aftershave confirmed it.

“Are you here to mess up my record?” you asked, raising your voice a bit as you talked in between your shots. The surprise hug did flatter you, but when it happened whilst you were in deep-focus training, of course it was a big interruption. But still a good one.

“Yes,” Harry answered, not having to raise his voice because he could speak right to your ear as he rested his chin on your shoulder.

“Keep shooting,” he instructed, planting a kiss on your cheek, hugging you tighter from the back. His gaze then went to the front, watching the targets you were shooting, now in sloppier hits since your focus had been shifted.

You stole a second to turn your face to see him, and the moment you saw that it was really him, the smile on your face grew wider, overjoyed. Only there was something on his face that surprised you.

“Stay focused, Guinevere.” Harry urged you to keep your eyes on the targets, and you chuckled as you did.

“How am I supposed to focus?” you sighed, the moment you felt him go for your neck, kissing and nibbling it slowly. His breath was hot and steady as it striked your skin, but it made you shiver if only a little. Your shots went sloppier and sloppier, but still hitting the targets.

“Try,” Harry answered, unhelpfully. You took a deep breath, decided to turn the distraction into a controllable conversation, so you tried to keep talking as you shoot.

“I’ve missed you Harry,” you managed to speak, with his lips still lingering on your neck. “What happened to your face?”

“Glass shatters. Solid objects. Rough surfaces… they all loved my face.” his response got you giggle.

“And the lump?”

 

“Just a bump. The mark whom I thought had soft hands turned out to have iron fists. I nearly got knocked out, to be honest.”

 

The bell rang, marking the end of your training. You both looked up to the monitor, waiting for the result to be automatically calculated and showed on your scoreboard.

79%

“Damn it! Not even close to the latest record.” you protested, throwing your gun onto the side table.

“Not bad for shooting with distractions, though,” Harry said, kissing your temple, his arms still not leaving your body. You turned your face, greeting Harry’s lips with your own, then you melted in a loving kiss you both had been craving for so long.

“Are you ill, love?” he suddenly asked as your lips parted, his question made you stared at him in confusion for a moment until you realize that he was talking about the sickness bag you placed earlier on the side table. You only chuckled, but your response didn’t sound like denying him and it made him worried.

“Are you alright?”

“Actually, Harry, I’ve been meaning to tell you something.”

“What is it?”

Without saying a word, you took one of his hands that was resting below your breasts, sliding it down your belly. The movement followed the unusual curve at the front of your body.

“Oh,” Harry responded, his mouth dropped open at the feel of your growing body. Curious, he slid his other hand by himself down to your belly.

 

“Oh dear, is it…?”

“Yes, it’s… a bump,” you bit your lip as you answered, and then slowly you turned around to reveal the front of your body.

“I got... knocked out,” you added with a cheeky smile, mirroring Harry’s words earlier, only this time it was a _different_ bump. And different kind of _knocked out_ …

 

“Oh my God,” Harry stepped back, taking a clearer look at your belly.

“Darling, you are—that’s my—” he attempted to speak, but clearly running out of words as his lips began to tremble, overjoyed but still in disbelief. The moment he sighed to get himself together, you saw the tears forming in his eyes, his gaze directing right towards you.

 

“Come here, sweetheart,” Harry finally said, sternly but softly, holding out his hands for you. You stepped forward, taking his hands as you moved closer, his calm gaze remained at your eyes but the moment you got so close to him with your bump brushing his torso, his gaze fell down to your belly, smiling at it. Within a moment, you saw tears running down his cheeks, as he was still staring down at his child inside you.

His response melted you.

“Harry…” you managed to move one of your hands to reach for his face, but unable to do so as Harry squeezed your hands. He looked back up to your face, staring deep into your eyes again. He finally let go of your hands, and moved his own to reach for your face, caressing your cheek and near your jaw.

Slowly and lovingly, Harry leaned in to place a long kiss on your forehead.

Then the right side of your temple,

Then the left side of your temple,

And lastly, he kissed you, soft and ferocious at the same time, his lips dance slowly but deeply on yours. He took his time, never willing to rush, intending to glorify every inch of the softness and sweetness that was your lips.

 

“I’m not the only one who came back from a mission with a bump, aren’t I?” Harry asked playfully, once your lips parted and your foreheads were pressed to each other.

“No you’re not,” you replied, pecking his lips. “Only in this case, I didn’t work on the mission on my own,” you added, looking up at him mischievously.

Harry chuckled at your response, “Mission accomplished, then.” he mused, then leaned in to kiss you again, messy and forceful this time until you both were out of breath.

Breaking from the kiss, Harry lifted one of your hands and placed a kiss on it, then he bent down to take a closer look at your bump. You looked down, and you could see him hesitate at first to place his hand on it, as if he was afraid he could break it.

Within a moment, he found the courage to touch and caress your bump, even kissing it softly and whispering something to it—so softly it was barely audible, but you could tell Harry was saying something about his thankfulness toward your child for staying put with you while he was away, and how he called it _his little knight._

 

“Dinner?” Harry finally said as he got up, taking your hand and interlacing your fingers with his.

“Oh Christ, I—” you suddenly panicked, remembering something you had planned but not prepared, “I didn’t know you’re coming home today, I—I actually planned a surprise dinner for you.”

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, you already surprised me,” Harry replied kindly, squeezing your hand in his. “I also have a surprise celebratory dinner for you, but since we have another attendant, it would require you a more suited cocktail dress. Do you mind?” Harry asked, staring at you and your bump back and forth with a warm and cheeky grin.

“Not at all, dearest.” you chuckled, tightening your grip on his hand as the two of you walked side by side, making your way out of the HQ.  

 


End file.
